The Book Of Truth
by Perfect Maid Haruka
Summary: Memang seharusnya buku ini tidak pernah ada dan tidak pernah kupelajari, namun sekarang semua sudah terlambat. Tidak ada jalan untuk kembali.
1. A Hidden Book

**Haru-chan kembali membawa pesan dari neraka..**

**Kali ini fic dengan tema Misteri Horor disajikan istimewa dengan daun bawang dan extra sambal.. *nyadar oi ni bukan warung!***

**Ikan yuyu Ikan cucut.. Yok lanjoet..**

**Disclaimer**

**DGM belongs to Hoshino Katsura-sensei**

**story based on Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa**

**WARNING!**

**Killing and supernatural scene**

**~~~START~~~**

Ketika kubuka mata kulihat cahaya yang menyilaukan masuk melalui jendela kamarku, kusadari bahwa hari sudah pagi. Seperti biasa aku bersiap untuk kuliah di universitas nasional tak jauh dari rumahku. Mungkin orang-orang akan heran karena sebenarnya aku ini sudah diploma, tapi kenapa masih kuliah? Jawabannya simple saja, aku sebenarnya tidak kuliah di universitas nasional tetapi universitas khusus alkimia yang berada di bawah gedung itu. Aku adalah salah satu dari tiga orang yang dipilih untuk mengikuti pelajaran ini dan seluruh keluargaku juga merupakan alkimis negara.

"Lavi!", seorang berambut putih dan seorang berambut hijau kehitaman memanggilku dari kejauhan.

"Allen, Lenalee", segera kuhampiri kedua sahabatku itu. Allen, anak berambut putih ini adik kelasku ia masuk di jurusan seni musik. Sedangkan Lenalee gadis berambut hijau kehitaman adalah teman semasa SMA, ia memilih ke jurusan akutansi. Hanya mereka sajalah yang tahu bahwa aku mengikuti pembelajaran alkimia tepat di bawah tempat kami berpijak sekarang.

"Hari ini kau ada pembelajaran ya?", tanya Lenalee.

"Oh, yah . . begitulah . .", jawabku dengan malas.

"Semangat dong!", ujar Allen dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Akan kuusahakan"

Aku segera beranjak ke laboratorium kimia dan masuk ke ruang penyimpanan. Tempat ini penuh sekali tapi yang kucari hanya sebuah tombol, tombol yang akan membawaku ke kelasku. Begitu kutemukan segera saja kutekan dan kurasakan darah mengalir ke otak dan tubuhku terasa ringan. Ya, ruang ini juga merupakan sebuah lift satu-satunya yang menghubungkan gedung atas dengan kelas alkimia.

Kelasku hari ini dibubarkan lebih awal karena gurunya harus menghadiri rapat negara, karena Allen dan Lenalee masih ada studi jadi kuputuskan untuk pulang.

"Jiji, aku pulang", ucapku. Tapi tidak ada jawaban, kemana orang tua itu pergi?

Daripada terbengong seperti orang kurang kerjaan aku melihat-lihat koleksi buku di perpustakaan pribadi keluarga.

"Pembelajaran dasar alkimia, Alkimia terhadap elemen bumi, Cara mentransmutasi alkimia . . huh, basi!"

Kulemparkan begitu saja buku-buku yang sudah pernah kubaca. Saatku memeriksa rak terakhir kutemukan sesuatu yang janggal. Baris paling bawah dari rak tersebut lebih tebal bahkan terlalu tebal untuk sebuah rak tanpa laci. Kusingkirkan seluruh buku pada baris itu dan kutemukan sebuah kenop tua, ketika kubuka didalamnya ada sebuah buku yang agak tebal dan sudah berdebu. Setelah kubersihakan barulah dapat kubaca judul buku itu.

_BIOCHEMY_

_The Book of Truth_

_Bersiaplah melihat yang selama ini tidak pernah terlihat._

"Hebat, buku ini pasti mempelajari alkimia tingkat tinggi", seruku yang senang menemukan bahan bacaan baru.

Kuperhatikan buku itu sama sekali tidak menyantumkan penerbit maupun pengarangnya. Ada sebuah tulisan bertinta merah yang menarik perhatianku.

_Bila kau ingin menggunakannya kau harus siap dengan ganjarannya. Sekali berbuat tidak ada cara untuk kembali._

"Tulisan nggak penting", kataku setelah membaca tulisan itu. Alkimis memang harus selalu siap dengan apapun yang terjadi dan semua alkimis tahu itu. Setelah mengembalikan semua buku seperti sedia kala tanpa sedikitpun mengubah tatanannya, kubaca halaman demi halaman.

Aku yang keturunan seorang bookman ini sudah pasti tidak akan menyianyiakan ilmu di depan mata. Kucatat semua bahan yang dibutuhkan mulai dari bahan utama hingga bahan alternatifnya. Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan membacanya Jiji pulang, cih! Terpaksa kusimpan dulu buku ini, kalau dia sampai tahu aku mengambil buku yang sepertinya istimewa ini bisa diceramahi seharian penuh nih.

"Lavi, kau sudah pulang?", tanyanya sewaktu melihatku.

"I- Iya, guru ada meeting dengan pejabat negara", jawabku dengan sedikit gugup. Kuharap ia tidak melihat saat kusembunyikan buku itu di atas almari.

"Catatan apa ini Lavi?", Ia melihat catatan bahanku tadi, bagaimana ini?

"Itu . . bahan untuk proyek alkimia minggu depan"

"Ooh . . ", kemudian ia meninggalkanku. Fuuh . . untung orang tua itu percaya.

Keesokan harinya aku pergi ke rumah Allen, kebetulan sekali Lenalee juga ada disana. Mereka bertampang penasaran setelah kutunjukkan buku itu, buku yang menyimpan sejuta rahasia dan sangat terlarang.

"Buku apa ini Lavi?", tanya Allen.

"Biokimia", jawabku singkat.

"Apa itu Biokimia? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya", Lenalee mengingat semua buku yang pernah dibacanya.

"Aku sendiri baru mendengar dan melihatnya. Disini tertulis bahwa kita dapat menciptakan mahluk hidup."

"Benarkah itu?", tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Yang tertulis sih begitu . . ."

_Biochemy adalah jenis alkimia terlarang yang memungkinkan untuk menciptakan mahluk hidup menggunakan bahan-bahan kimia ataupun dari sisa fisik mahluk hidup yang ditransmutasikan ke bentuk yang kita inginkan. Biochemy hanya sebatas menciptakan bentuk fisik sedangkan jiwa, roh, hati dan pikiran tidak dapat kita tentukan, mereka akan mendapatkannya secara acak dan hanya dua macam kemungkinan yaitu terang dan gelap._

Bagaimana menurut kalian, apakah kita harus mencobanya?"

"Sepertinya menarik, aku ikut!", Lenalee langsung naik semangatnya sedangkan Allen agak ragu namun akhirnya ia ikut juga.

"Kita bisa coba di basementku, malam ini ortuku akan berangkat ke luar kota untuk 3 hari", tawar Lenalee.

"Bagus, aku akan mengumpulkan bahannya, kita bertemu lagi di rumah Lenalee jam 7 malam nanti"

Setelah berpamitan aku segera pergi ke toko bahan kimia terdekat dan memesan semua bahan yang dibutuhkan, lalu aku beranjak ke kasir.

"Kali ini membuat apa lagi, nak?", tanya penjaga kasir ber-ras negro dan sudah sangat kukenal.

"Proyek sekolah, biasalah Lulu-san"

Tepat pukul 7 aku sampai di rumah Lenalee dan kami masih harus menunggu Allen. Sudah pukul 8.30 tapi ia tak kunjung datang, aku pun meneleponnya.

"Halo"

"Halo Allen"

"Lavi"

"Kau dimana, kenapa tidak sampai-sampai?"

"Maaf Lavi, ayah menyuruhku les piano. Aku baru bisa datang pukul 9 nanti. Kamu siapkan saja semuanya, begitu aku sampai kita bisa langsung mulai"

"Baiklah, sampai nanti"

Aku dan Lenalee menunggu di basement. Aku sudah mencampur semua bahan dan meletakkannya di atas lingkaran transmutasi yang digambar Lenalee. Tepat pukul 9 Allen membuka pintu basement dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Ada apa denganmu, Len?", tanyaku.

"A- aku buru-buru ke- mari kare-na lesnya baru se- lesai 10 menit yang lalu."

"Santai saja, tidak tepat waktu juga tidak apa-apa kok", kata Lenalee.

Kami hanya saling tersenyum, kemudian kami berpikir-pikir seperti apakah mahluk yang akan dibuat nanti. Lenalee mengusulkan untuk membuat realisasi dari karakter samurai yang diidolakannya. Kami pun sepakat dan menggunakan fotonya untuk disatukan dengan bahan utama kemudian aku mentransmutasinya. Cahaya yang begitu terang memenuhi ruangan, terlihat bahan-bahan tersebut menggumpal dan menjulang dari tempatnya. Mulai membentuk tulang kerangka kemudian organ-organ tubuh tersusun pada tempatnya, otot dan kulit membalutnya. Rambutnya mulai tumbuh panjang, sangat panjang dan berwarna hitam. Sorot matanya yang tajam memandangkami kami dengan dingin dan penuh kebencian, Lenalee sendiri bergidik melihatnya. Ia akui bahwa fisiknya mirip tapi tidak dengan kepribadiannya. Sapaan pertama yang diberikannya adalah lemparan katana dan nyaris menghunus leher Lenalee. Lenalee berteriak ketakutan. Di saat yang sama Allen juga diserang, ia mendapat luka tusukan di bahu dan telapak tangan kirinya. Ia mengerang, darah terus keluar dari lukanya. Aku segera mengikat pendarahannya agar tidak terus keluar. Sosok samurai itu mendobrak pintu basement lalu keluar dari rumah dengan lompat memecahkan kaca jendela. Ia berlari menjauh, semakin menjauh dan hilang dalam kabut.

Kuminta Lenelee mengantar Allen ke rumah sakit untuk mengobati lukanya sementara aku membereskan semua kekacauan ini.

"Salah . . sepertinya ada yang salah . . tidak . . ini tidak salah. Memang seperti ini peraturan pertukaran untuk biokimia", gumamku sambil menghapus lingkaran transmutasi dari kapur.

Kutemukan secarik kertas, kulihat itu adalah foto yang diberikan Lenalee untuk eksperimen tadi dan anehnya gambar sang samurai telah lenyap. Setelah semua beres aku menyusul Lenalee ke alamat yang dikirimkannya melalui short message.

"_Hehehe . . Sudah mulai rupanya . . "_

"Hah? Siapa itu?",aku mengedarkan mata mencari sumber suara. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang berbicara tadi, apa cuma perasaanku saja? Akhirnya kuabaikan suara itu dan memanggil taksi, segera aku meninggalkan halte.

Kabut tebal masih menghalangi pandangan, apalagi ditambah dengan hujan lebat. Cuaca yang belum pernah terjadi selama ini, sepertinya langit tahu akan transmutasi terlarang yang kami lakukan dan kini ia telah memperingati kami akan bahayanya.

"Nak, kita sudah sampai", sopir berikat kepala kuning membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Uh, ya terimakasih. Ini ongkosnya, kembaliannya untukmu saja", jawabku sambil tergesa-gesa berlari masuk ke rumah sakit.

"Terimakasih banyak", teriak si sopir lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di ruang rawat kulihat mereka sudah tertidur. Lengan kiri Allen dibalut dengan perban putih yang kini ternoda dengan darahnya sedangkan Lenalee tertidur di kursi di samping ranjangnya. Maaf aku telah melibatkan kalian yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini.

~skip night~

Sinar cerah menerpa wajahku dan membangunkanku dari tidur. Sudah pagi, rupanya aku tertidur di ruang tunggu rumah sakit.

"Lavi, kau disini?"

"Iya, bagaimana lenganmu?"

"Sudah lebih baik, kata dokter aku sudah boleh pulang"

"Syukurlah . . Lenalee mana?"

"Dia sudah pulang lebih dulu karena harus siap-siap untuk kuliah"

"Sebaiknya kita juga kalau tidak mau terlambat"

Kami segera pulang dan bersiap kuliah. Di jalan kami bertemu Lenalee dan kemudian berangkat bersama. Hari ini semuanya kembali normal seperti kejadian semalam hanyalah mimpi belaka. Seperti biasa pula seorang gadis berambut keunguan berbando merah tiba-tiba berlari dan memeluk Allen.

"Crada, hentikan kebiasaan anehmu ini!", Allen mengomel karena selalu diperlakukan seperti itu olehnya.

"Masa nggak boleh sih?", tanyanya dengan nada memelas.

"Aku 'kan bukan siapa-siapa kamu, gak enak tahu dilihat orang"

"Iya iya", ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu tersenyum seraya menyingkir dari hadapan kami.

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami menuju kelas. Sempat aku merasakan hawa membunuh yang kuat tapi aku tidak dapat menentukan arahnya berasal. Kali ini aku mengabaikannya sama seperti suara aneh malam itu.

Crada . . Crada Motelo, dia murid pindahan dari Italia sebulan yang lalu. Ia gadis yang manis tapi kebiasaannya sangat aneh dan tidak wajar. Ia suka bermain-main denagn api, punya kemampuan membaca ingatan seseorang, pada simulasi pembedahan menggunakan katak pun dilakukannya dengan sadis. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa tidak takut melihatnya.

Siang ini aku menemui guru alkimiaku untuk menanyakan tentang biokimia. Siapa tahu ia tahu sesuatu. Setibanya di depan pintu kantornya kuketuk pintu, terdengar ia menjawab dan menyuruhku masuk.

"Masuklah, oh . . Lavi. Ada apa menemuiku?", tanyanya sambil tersenyum lalu meminum kopi dari cangkir keramik putihnya.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu"

"Apa itu?"

"Kau tahu soal biokimia?"

Matanya menatapku tajam lalu ia meminum kopinya lagi.

"Tentu aku tahu", jawabnya dengan santai.

"Beritahu aku semua yang kau tahu tentang biokimia", pintaku.

"Baiklah,tapi ada 2 hal yang harus kau catat baik-baik dalam benakmu. Biokimia tidak dapat mengembalikan yang sudah meninggal. Dan kedua kau akan selalu menjadi objek buruan bagi ciptaanmu yang bersifat gelap"

"Aku akan mengingatnya, tolong lanjutkan"

"Jadi biokimia adalah alkimia untuk menciptakan mahluk hidup. Teknik ini ditemukan sekitar 10 atau 11 tahun yang lalu oleh 2 orang alkimis terbaik negeri ini. Tapi sekeluarga alkimis itu telah menjadi korban oleh ciptaan gelap mereka sendiri, mereka dan anak mereka yang berumur 8 tahun. Aku yakin mereka memiliki teknik biokimia yang lebih baik dibandingkan biokimia yang sekarang."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

"Karena ketika mereka ditemukan ada bekas transmutasi biokimia, mereka berusaha memanggil kembali anak mereka yang terbunuh. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan oleh polisi saat itu"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terimakasih banyak Tyki-sensei"

"Tak masalah, bila ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi jangan sungkan untuk datang kemari."

"_Hitung mundur waktu hidupmu sudah berjalan . ."_

"Apa? Siapa itu?", suara itu lagi. Siapa sebenarnya yang sedang mengintaiku?

"_Kedua temanmu juga sebentar lagi akan tamat"_

Ini sama sekali bukan halusinasi. Bayangan-bayangan berkeliaran kesana kemari dengan sangat cepat. Sebuah pisau jatuh dan nyaris menusuk kakiku, untung aku sempat menghindar. Bayangan itu sepertinya tidak asing, rambut panjang dan sebuah katana melekat di genggaman tangan kanannya.

"Yuu, kaukah itu?", tanyaku.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan berusaha menusukku.

"Yuu itu nama dalam laga, namaku adalah Kanda", kata samurai yang kuciptakan dengan suara yang berat dan kasar.

"Apa maumu?"

"Membunuhmu!", ia mengayunkan lagi katananya. Aku berguling ke samping lalu berdiri sambil memegang luka robek di lengan kananku.

"Kenapa kau ingin membunuhku?"

"Bukan hanya kau tapi juga kecambah berambut putih dan gadis berkuncir 2 itu. Karena dengan membunuh kalian yang menyaksikan saatku diciptakan akan memberiku kekuatan lebih sehingga aku dapat mengalahkan orang itu."

Aku berlari secepat mungkin menuruni tangga lalu keluar dari sekolah. Ia melompat turun dari lantai 2, gila! Benar-benar abnormal. Aku berlari melalui lorong-lorong gelap dan sempit kemudian sampai di jalan raya yang sepi. Sepi? Aneh, setahuku jalan ini selalu ramai. Kulihat seorang gadis berkuncir 2 ala pigtail dengan gaun dan boots hitam sedang duduk di kursi taman. Tidak salah lagi ia Lenalee! Aku segera menghampirinya tapi sorot matanya kosong seperti tubuh tanpa jiwa.

"Lenalee, Lenalee! Kau dengar aku?", ia tidak menjawab.

"Kyahahaha . . Lenalee Lee . . sudah TIADA!"

**~~~TBC~~~**

**Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?**

**Ahahaha.. aura kesadisannya belum krasa ya?**

**Emang sengaja saia kirim ke chapter 2 kesadisannya.. khe khe khe khe. .**

**Ada yang bisa tebak siapa Crada Motelo?**

**Yang bisa tebak dengan benar dan memberi alasan yang kuat nanti saia kasih selamat.**

**readers: selamat doang! Huuu!**

**wkwkwkwkwk..**

**Sankyu udah baca, review please lewat blue link di bawah ini~ ^^**


	2. The Truth Finally Revealed

**Tadaima~**

**Haru-chan membawa pesan baru dari neraka..**

**Kali ini semua akan terungkap..**

**Kesadisan juga diperbanyak..**

**Dozo~**

**.**

_**CERITA SEBELUMNYA:**_

_**Aku berlari secepat mungkin menuruni tangga lalu keluar dari sekolah dan mendapati Lenalee sedang duduk di kursi taman. Aku segera menghampirinya tapi sorot matanya kosong seperti tubuh tanpa jiwa.**_

"_**Lenalee, Lenalee! Kau dengar aku?", ia tidak menjawab.**_

"_**Kyahahaha . . Lenalee Lee . . sudah TIADA!"**_

**Disclaimer**

**DGM belongs to Hoshino Katsura-sensei**

**story based on Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa**

**WARNING!**

Killing and supernatural scene

_**~~~START~~~**_

"Siapa kau? Tunjukkan dirimu!"

Sosok seorang gadis berambut spikey keunguan mengenakan baju gothic lolita menampakkan dirinya dari balik pohon. Ia menyeringgai sambil memainkan sebuah payung berujung labu kecil. Kulit keabu-abuan bermata emas dengan stigmata melintang di dahinya terlihat mengerikan.

"Namaku Road Camelot"

Suara ini, jadi selama ini suara aneh yang menghantuiku adalah suaranya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan_ 'Lenalee sudah tiada'_?"

"Kau ini bookman tapi ternyata bodoh ya. Lenalee sudah tidak lagi ada di muka bumi ini! Dan ia sekarang adalah bonekaku", ucapnya sambil memainkan sebelah kunciran Lenalee.

Mataku terbelalak, tak mungkin Lenalee sudah meninggal. Rasanya baru pagi tadi ia tersenyum dan tertawa tapi sekarang . . semua telah sirna.

"Hahahahaha . . Tampangmu aneh sekali kak Bookman", ia tertawa dengan santainya.

"APA YANG KAU TERTAWAKAN, HAH?", bentakku marah.

"Siapkah kau dengan akhir hidupmu?", tanyanya sambil duduk di payungnya yang mengapung.

"Huh! Aku takkan mudah kau akhiri begitu saja!"

"Bagus kalau begitu akan lebih menarik. Lenalee bunuh dia!"

Lenalee bangkit dari kursinya, sebuah pisau keluar dari lengan bajunya lalu ia menyerangku. Ia berhasil menggores pipi dan kakiku juga merobekkan pakaianku. Aku berusaha melawan dan berhasil merebut pisau itu darinya, tapi kini ia mengeluarkan sabit besar dan menghantamkannya ke arahku. Karena bebannya jauh lebih berat gerakannya jadi mudah dibaca dan kuhindari sampai aspal dan trotoar rusak, pohon tumbang dan beberapa tiang listrik roboh.

"Hebat Lenalee, berikutnya kau harus bisa mengenainya!", kata Road penuh semangat.

Tiba-tiba sebuah katana menahan serangannya.

"Kau lagi samurai tanpa nama"

"Aku sudah punya nama, namaku Kanda. Ingat itu baik-baik Noah of Dreams!"

Ia memotong sabit itu menjadi 2 bagian kemudian dia juga menebas leher Lenalee. Darahnya bercipratan kemana-mana. Tubuh samurai itu penuh darah, begitu juga dengan diriku, wajahku berlumuran darah Lenalee.

"Cih! Kau menghancurkan boneka baruku samurai sialan!" geram Road dengan wajah iblisnya.

"Berikutnya kau yang akan kuhancurkan!", ia maju, berusaha memenggal kepala Road seperti yang ia lakukan terhadap Lenalee.

Ketika itu aku memanfaatkannya untuk kabur sejauh mungkin meninggalkan mereka yang sedang bertarung dan membawa serta kedua bagian tubuh Lenalee yang terpisah. Aku sebenarnya terlalu takut untuk membawa mayat seperti ini tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tidak mungkin kubiarkan disana begitu saja. Lenalee maafkan aku. Karena buku itu kau jadi begini.

Kubawa ia ke rumahnya, kubilang ia jadi korban pertikaian massa. Kakaknya begitu histeris melihat keadaannya yang mengenaskan seperti ini. Malam ini juga ia akan dimakamkan. Aku datang dengan jas hitamku. Allen juga membolos dari les pianonya supaya bisa datang. Sebelum pemakaman dimulai Allen membawaku menjauh dari kerumunan.

"Lavi, ceritakan yang sebenarnya padaku!", Allen terlihat sangat serius.

"Kau tahu?", tanyaku dengan serius juga dan ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Ini bukan kecelakaan biasa. Road dibalik pembunuhan ini."

"Road Camelot kah? Jadi kau juga bertemu dengannya?"

"Kau kenal Road? Bagaimana?"

"Tadi sepulang sekolah aku berpisah arah dengan Lenalee lalu bertemu dengannya. Dia menghadang jalanku sambil memakan lolipop dan berkata _'Kau target kedua, bersiaplah' _lalu pergi begitu saja"

"Jangan-jangan maksudnya target kedua itu kau yang akan dihabisinya setelah Lenalee"

Kami terdiam. Waktu terasa berhenti berputar, Jantung berhenti berdetak. Keringat dingin membasahi kulit kami. Tak lama kemudian terdengar kegaduhan dari arah pemakaman. Kami segera berlari untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dan mendapati 2 orang aneh mengambil dan menjahit jasad Lenalee, menyatukan kepala dengan tubuhnya.

"Kalian siapa? Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan adikku?", Komui, kakak Lenalee berteriak marah

"Kami Jasdevi, Jasdero dan Devitto. Kami harus membawa boneka ini ke atasan kami."

"Tak akan kubiarkan!, aku mengambil sekop dan menerjang mereka.

"Minggir kau!", ia menepis dan membuatkau terlempar menghantam salah satu batu nisan.

Allen juga berusaha menghadang dan alhasil diterimanya 2 buah tembakan sekaligus dari mereka. Pistol yang seperti mainan itu mengeluarkan peluru berwarna merah membuat Allen mendapat luka bakar yang tidak terlalu parah.

"Kalau kalian menggangu, kalian juga akan dihabisi", ucap salah seorang dari mereka yang berambut hitam.

Beberapa kilatan putih menghampiri mereka dengan cepat. Kini sekali lagi Lenalee termutilasi tapi dengan lebih banyak bagian. Di arah lain nampaklah si samurai itu lagi dengan katananya yang berkilau dibawah sinar bulan.

"Kalian Noah of Bonds akan kubereskan lebih dulu kemudian baru urusan kita yang belum selesai Bookman Junior."

Ia melawan mereka dengan teknik pedangnya. Sementara mereka sibuk semua orang melarikan diri, tapi aku dan Allen memberanikan diri untuk menonton dari kejauhan. Baku tembak terdengar. Peluru merah, biru, kuning terlontar beruntun dari kedua pistol yang dibawa masing-masing dari mereka tapi Kanda dapat menghindar dengan mudah. Seorang dari mereka yang berambut pirang berhasil dicincangnya. Ia terpotong menjadi 6 bagian, 2 tangan, 2 kaki, kepala & tubuh. Rambut pirangnya terpotong dan hilang terbawa angin. Bau anyir darah tercium sampai di tempat kami berada sekarang.

"Jasdero! Cih . .", kali ini devitto benar-benar marah. Sayang tanpa Jasdero pistol tadi tidak akan dapat digunakan. Ia mengambil pipa besi dan digunakannya sebagai pedang. Hanya dengan sebuah pipa besi? Ia takkan selamat setelah menerima serangan serangga neraka milik Kanda.

Tanpa sadar pertarungan telah usai. Kami segera meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum ia menyadari keberadaan kami. Aku mengajak Allen ke rumahku untuk diobati oleh kakek. Kakek adalah seorang ahli pengobatan akupuntur, tapi dalam hal ini ia tak perlu menggunakan keahliannya itu untuk mengobati luka bakar. Setelah selesai mengobati kakek pergi untuk memenuhi panggilan di kota sebelah. Sementara Allen beristirahaht di sofa aku kembali membaca buku biokimia yang kutemukan waktu itu.

Suara kaca pecah terdengar nyaring dari kaca jendela ruangan ini. Kanda datang kemari dan mengayunkan katananya padaku. Allen yang terkejut terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Urusan kita belum selesai Bookman Junior", ucapnya.

Namun sebuah benda seperti tameng berbentuk bintang dengan 4 sudut menabrak dan menghantamkannya ke dinding.

"Selamat malam, Lavi", sapa seseorang dari pintu masuk.

"Tyki-sensei", untuk apa dia datang ke rumahku selarut ini?

Kupu-kupu hitam. Ribuan kupu-kupu hitam menarik dan menyudutkan Allen sampai ke dinding. Ia terduduk dilantai dikerubungi kupu-kupu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, TYKI?", tanyaku dengan nada marah.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Aku hanya melakukan yang seharusnya kulakukan, benar kan Crada?"

"Benar sekali paman Tyki", seorang gadis muncul dari belakang Tyki. Crada Motelo, dia ada hubungannya dengan hal ini.

"Hoo . . kak Bookman ingat aku?", tanyanya sambil menari kerah bajuku.

Raut wajah ini, ekspresi paling mengerikan yang pernah kulihat.

"Kau Noah of Dreams, apa aku benar?", tanyaku dengan tegas.

"Kyahahahaha . . Kau benar", ia tertawa , melepaskan kerah bajuku dan mulai berubah. Rambut lurusnya naik menjadi spikey, kulit putihnya berubah menjadi abu-abu dengan stigmata dan mata emasnya.

"Road", Allen yang sedari tadi bungkam karena kupu-kupu hitam mulai bicara.

"Tepat sekali Allen. Ngomong-ngomong, waktumu sudah habis jadi selamat tinggal."

Road melayangkan puluhan lilin-lilin tajam dan mengarahkannya ke Allen. Lilin-lilin itu menusuh seluruh tubuhnya dan juga mata kirinya. Jeritannya menakutkan, begitu sadisnya lilin-lilin itu menghujaninya dengan tusukan-tusukan tanpa ampun. Aku berlari menghampirinya tapi Road menghadang dan mengubah segalanya menjadi gelap. Samar-samar kudengar kunyahan kecil dan tawa, entah apa yang telah terjadi.

Gelap sekali di sini, sebuah cahaya bagaikan layar bioskop yang disinari proyektor seperti ada film yang diputar di kepalaku. Gambaran seorang anak kecil berambut merah.

"_Ayah dan Ibu pergi dulu ya"_

"_Cepat pulang"_

"_Iya, kami akan segera pulang begitu pekerjaan kami selesai"_

2 orang alkimis sedang melakukan uji coba di laboratorium negara dan menghasilkan sebuah teknik yang disebut sebagai biokimia. Ciptaan pertama mereka kabur dari lab, bayangan itu rasanya tak asing. Ketika sampai di rumah mereka dikejutkan dengan meninggalnya anak mereka satu-satunya yang sangat jelas telah dibunuh oleh seseorang. Mengingat akan penemuan baru mereka menggunakan jasad anak itu sebagai materi transmutasi untuk memanggil kembali anak mereka. Sebuah transmutasi manusia sempurna telah di lakukan, namun jiwa di dalamnya bukanlah anak mereka melainkan jiwa lain. Jiwa di dalamnya adalah jiwa yang siap reinkarnasi bersih.

"Anak itu mirip sekali denganku, siapa dia?"

Tiba-tiba gambar itu hilang bersamaan dengan munculnya kakek.

"Kakek? Bukannya kakek sedang pergi?"

"Aku akan menghancurkanmu dari dalam. Selamat menikmati", suara Road menggema di langit, tapi aku tidak dapat melihat keberadaannya dimanapun.

Kakek menghujaniku dengan jarum-jarumnya. Kenapa?

Lenalee juga, ia berusaha memenggal kepalaku. Allen, apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu? Jari-jari yang hitam, panjang dan runcing berusaha mengkorek isi perutku. Tempat apa ini? Dunia nyata bukan, dunia akhirat pun bukan. Apa yang dilakukan Road padaku? Inikah salah satu kemampuan istimewa seperti si kembar sebelumnya?

Setelah berpikir baik-baik aku memutuskan bahwa ini ilusi. Aku merebut pedang dari tangan Lenalee dan menebas mereka bertiga. Aku tak yakin ini berhasil tapi syukurlah aku berhasil keluar dari mimpi buruk itu. Aku menusuk tepat di jantungnya yang sedang menjelma menjadi kakek.

"Kau hebat kak Bookman, berani melawan kehendak pikiran agar dapat mengalahkanku."

Kurobek-robek tubuhnya sehingga aku dapat keluar. Road terjatuh dan berubah menjadi debu.

"Boleh juga kau, bisa keluar dari dunia dimensi kematian milik Road tanpa kehilangan hati dan pikiranmu", Tyki duduk di kusen jendela sambil membawa seekor kupu-kupu bersayap hitam bergaris putih.

Allen terpaku dengan lilin-lilin runcing yang sudah padam menancap di sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya terbuka lebar, tubuhnya tidak bergerak dalam genangan darah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Tyki?", geramku.

"Kau cek saja, kau akan tahu", jawabnya dengan senyuman khasnya.

Kulepaskan seluruh lilin, kubalikkan dan terlihat punggungnya robek, organ tubuhnya sudah tidak ada. Hanya tersisa jantung yang berlubang membuat darahnya terpompa keluar sampai habis. Lenalee . . sekarang Allen juga.

"Aku yakin kau sudah melihat kejadian pembunuhan 2 alkimis negara 10 tahun yang lalu itu kan?"

"Itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganku"

"Tentu ada. Karena mereka keluargamu dan anak itu adalah dirimu Lavi"

"Apa?", aku terkejut sekali, aku telah dihidupkan kembali. Tapi kita tidak bisa memanggil jiwa yang sudah mati, itu artinya . .

"Kau tak lain adalah manusia yang diciptakan melalui biokimia. Tapi kau berbeda denganku Lavi. Kau sudah sempurna layaknya manusia biasa sedangkan aku masih memiliki kelainan seperti yang lain."

"Jadi kau juga hasil biokimia. Apa kau yang telah membunuh orang tuaku?", tanyaku saat teringat bayangan orang yang membunuh mereka.

"Ahahahaha . . Keluarga Bookman memang luar biasa. Kau benar, aku adalah ciptaan mereka. Kau selama ini tidak menyadari bahwa kau selalu dimata-matai oleh anak buahku. Ingat Lulubell kasir toko kimia, Wisely supir taksi yang mengantarmu ke rumah sakit, Road oh . . maksudku Crada yang suka mengikutimu dan kedua temanmu""

"Tidak mungkin", aku benar-benar tak percaya. Selama ini aku memang sudah diincar mereka, sial! Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"Oh, waktumu sudah habis. Saatnya kau menyusul kedua orangtua dan kedua temanmu", ucapnya sambil melihat jam sakunya.

"Kurasa tidak Tyki", ah, Kanda keluar dari dari dinding tempatnya di tabrak tadi dengan luka di kepala. Lagi-lagi ia menolongku. Tapi setelah itu pun aku masih belum bisa lega karena aku tahu dia juga akan menghabisiku nantinya.

Mereka terus bertarung. Tyki dengan lihainya memakai tameng yang berbentuk bintang untuk melawan. Kanda juga tidak mau kalah, dengan katananya ia berhasil menebasnya berkali-kali tapi entah kenapa ia sama sekali tidak terluka. Kupu-kupu bergaris itu sedari tadi kuperhatikan selalu menjaga jarak dengan mereka, apa mungkin . .

Kuambil salah satu lilin Road dan kutancapkan ke tubuh kupu-kupu itu.

"ARGH! Apa yang kau lakukan , Lavi?" Tyki mendapat luka di kepalanya.

"Sesuai dugaanku. Kupu-kupu ini adalah nyawamu kan Tyki-sensei?", senyumku mengembang dan kali ini kupatahkan sayapnya berakibat lengan Tyki terpotong. Kemudian kubelah tubuhnya dengan pisau lipat yang kudapatkan dari laci. Ia terjatuh, terpotong menjadi 2. Selesai sudah hidupnya, kupu-kupu bergaris yang kugenggam hancur berkeping-keping.

"Sekarang tinggal menuntaskan urusan kita Lavi", Kanda membalik pandangannya padaku.

"Urusan apa lagi? Kau sudah mengalahkan orang yang kau maksudkan sebelumnya kan? Kau sudah tidak perlu mencabut nyawaku", ucapku geram.

"Masih ada. Kau masih berhutang satu hal padaku"

"Hutang apa? Aku tidak pernah berhutang apapun padamu", jawabku membantah pernyataannya.

"Kau menggantikan posisiku sebagai anggota keluarga bookman, itulah hal yang kau ambil dariku"

"Menggantikan posisi?"

"Namaku yang sebenarnya adalah Dick, Dick Bookman. Akulah jiwa yang memiliki tubuh itu sebelumnya. Kakek tahu bahwa biokimia tidak dapat memanggil jiwa yang sudah meninggal jadi ia mengganti namaku dengan namamu dan menyatakan bahwa kau adalah kembaranku. Aku beruntung dapat reinkarnasi penuh tanpa penghapusan memori kehidupan sebelumnya ke bumi sehingga aku bisa membalaskan rasa sakit ini", kemudian ia memojokkanku ke lantai.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku? Kau mau membunuhku?", tanyaku dengan jantung berdebar-debar menunggu apa yang akan jadi kemudian.

"Aku berubah pikiran. Aku akan menukar tubuh kita sehingga aku dapat kembali pada kehidupan lamaku sebagai dirimu", ia menempelkan lingkaran transmutasi di telapak tangannya ke dahiku.

Panas . .

Sakit . .

Semua gelap . .

Ketika kubuka mata Dick telah mengambil alih tubuhku, sekarang aku menggunakan tubuh samurai yang kuciptakan. Ia mengambil katana dan mengarahkannya di atas tubuhku yang terbaring tanpa tenaga untuk melawan.

"Selamat tinggal Lavi Bookman", ia menancapkan katananya ke kepalaku. Aku bisa merasakan darah panas mengalir lalu tidak ada, tidak ada lagi yang bisa kurasakan.

Tidak ada yang bisa kulihat.

Tidak ada yang bisa kudengar.

Tidak ada yang bisa kuucapkan.

_Seandainya aku tidak pernah menemukan dan mempelajari buku itu, namun sekarang semua sudah terlambat._

_Bila aku bisa mengucapkan sebuah permintaan, kuharap tidak ada seorangpun yang akan diciptakan seperti ini sehingga tidak ada lagi yang harus menderita di kemudian hari._

_. . Sayonara . ._

**~~~FIN~~~**

**Kelar juga..**

**Padahal niat saia mau hibernasi dari dunia Fic buat menggambar tapi sialnya mood menggambar saia sedang drop jadi beginilah akibatnya.**

**Saia telah membunuh semua karakter utama DGM.. gyahahahaha.. *dihajar semua fans DGM***

**.**

**Alasan yang paling pas kenapa Crada adalah Road adalah karena saat nama "Crada Motelo" dirombak akan dapat membentuk nama "Road Camelot". Selain itu bisa dipastikan melalui tingkahnya juga..**

**Selamat buat Reyn-kun Walker-san dan semua yang mungkin ikut menebak tapi tidak menulisnya di rev sudah menebak dengan sangat benar.. ^^**

**.**

**buat yang baca plis di review yaw..**

**caranya gimana?**

**Ketik REG spasi . . wkwkwk.. bercanda . .**

**Klik aja blue link button di bawah . .**

**Sankyu~**


End file.
